


Shambling

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Zombie Sudou Kirihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Shotaro's hand shook as he took aim at the encroaching horde.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



Shotaro's hand shook as he took aim at the encroaching horde. He was feeling queasy, less from the sight of the rotting corpses shambling toward the makeshift barricade of the Narumi Detective Agency and more from the realization that these were people, living people, and he'd shot some of them, he'd splattered their brains and removed any hope of—

(There was no hope, Philip had informed him; they were reanimated corpses with none of who they had once been, but that didn't make it any less horrible to look at them and see their individual faces. Some of them even looked familiar. Shotaro was sure he'd seen them before. Fathers and mothers and children, all people of this city he loved.)

He took a deep breath to steady himself. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, but when he looked to his right it was just Philip.

"It's all right," Philip murmured, then let go so he could reload his own rifle.

Shotaro nodded. They had to keep the horde at bay; for Terui, who was too injured to protect himself, and for Akiko, who refused to move from his side, and for everyone else who hadn't yet been turned.

Looking through his scope again, Shotaro took aim. That one in the front, tall, wearing a fashionable Windscale suit, his hair messy but clearly once very well-maintained—

Oh, god.

Shotaro dropped his rifle. Philip shook his shoulder and called his name, but Shotaro couldn't even hear his voice.


End file.
